


The Thought

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gifts, M/M, Sappy Ending, Valentine's Day Fluff, omamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: It was their first Valentine’s Day together- Alec’s first Valentine’s Day withanyone- and he had been so worried that he would mess up somehow





	The Thought

“It represents love and healthy relationships,” Alec murmured, his heart racing as Magnus brushed his thumb over the black, pink, and blue fabric of the new omamori that he had just pulled out of the tiny bag Alec had handed over.

It was their first Valentine’s Day together- Alec’s first Valentine’s Day with _anyone_ \- and he had been so worried that he would mess up somehow, do too much or not enough, be too simple while Magnus aimed for extravagance, and he especially worried that giving Magnus another omamori would come off as repetitive and lazy.

But then Magnus’ eyes lit up, shining slightly from the small buildup of tears as he looked up from his hands, and Alec suddenly realized that Valentine’s Day wasn’t really about the gifts themselves, it was about the thought behind them.


End file.
